No more
by Vixenu
Summary: My first story. Slightly AU. Santana is lost. One day she finds this beaten and broken girl - Dani. They both will help each other out. Suck at summaries :D This is kind of sad but really romatic and cute story. Definitely happy ending. Contains very protective Santana and cute shy Dani. Please give it a shot. Warning: abuse, swearing and smut
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys first of all I need to apologize for my mistakes I am sure you will find a lot them I am from Czech republic and writing in English is still kind of problem for me so I am really sorry. Secondly this is my first story in English so please be kind but honest with me I need to know what you truly think about my work. And thirdly thanks and I hope you'll enjoy it! ****:D**

* * *

For Santana it was a day like every other one of many here in New York. The sun was just raising garbage trucks were on their duty and the air felt heavy and cold in this time of the year. Santana stopped looking for the beauty of the city months ago but it felt much longer. All of Santana's days just combined with each other and her life seemed to be faded. Santana knew what she is missing but she could not let herself to get hurt again and if that meant to not to trust let alone love anybody then be it. But like always life does not care about your plans and especially about Santana's.

Santana's POV

Just like every morning after work I am heading to the loft just minding my own business when some asshole walks right into me! Like what the fuck man he just bums into me and is running farther!

"Hey you asshole" I yell at him and he stops but does not turn around. I am like really pissed right now and I know that Snix is just right here to take a lead on this one and I totally let her. I am angrily walking to the stranger wearing pretty used jeans and big grey hoodie with its hood up.

"I am talking to you, jerk!" Snix screams at him. But when I walk around to look into his face and deliver him one of my famous death glare I see a girl. Holly fuck it is a girl like a freaking crying beautiful and beat up girl. What am I fucking supposed to do?! I fucking hate crying people I do not know what the hell to do with them. But this time I do not feel this desperate need to run, oh no I feel something a lot scarier. I feel the need to help her and to the hell with it I feel what I have not ever felt before – I want to hug her and tell her it is gonna be ok. Where is all this shit coming from? _Santana get a grip! _I think/yell at myself.

"Hey hey it is ok I am sorry for screaming at you I just thought you are some idiot. Can I help you somehow?" And where the fuck this came from I am never apologizing and let alone to some girl from street even as pretty as she is. Whoa I think I am ill or something.

"I-I am ok I-I just I will just go I am sorry I just need to- I just need to go" says the beauty.

Ok she is really fucked up I can't let her go just like this in her state.

"It is ok. I am Santana by the way" I smiled at her and tried to make an eye contact but she kept her head down so I decided to do a bold move. I touched her chin and gently lifted her head up so I could see her eyes and face more clearly. I was instantly taken back at her beautifulness even with all the bruises and cut on her lip she was gorgeous. I loved her chocolate eyes and all the kindness behind them but I also saw a lot of pain. She just looked so broken I had to help her at any costs. "and you my friend are going with me." I decided that I am gonna go all Lima Heights on every ass that ever hurt this girl. And once I give a word on something you can bet your granny's old gold teeth on it!

Dani's POV

I do not know what to do now this crazy hot Latina is taking me somewhere with her. I think she is going to punish me for misbehaving and I do not think I can survive that. But on the other hand there is something inside me telling me not to worry and to trust the gorgeous woman.

While Santana is holding gently my hand and pulling me into some building I am thinking about all that happened today all the bad things and pain and I just do not have the power to do another step and the last thing I know is falling. After a minute or maybe five I am feeling these strong hands carrying me and first thing that comes to my mind is him and I tense up but then I smell coconut and French fries and I know that I am safe. I close my eyes in total exhaustion and hope for nightmare less sleep.

Santana's POV

Great what the hell should I do now? I have this unconscious and beaten girl in my arms and I am surprised how light she is. Like really she weights nothing. It was hard to get into the loft and not wake up Rachel and Kurt. They still have some time before they need to go to school.

I laid her on my bed and closed the curtain. I felt sleepy and stinky but I could not help myself and look at her closer. Her face was so smooth on touch and her lips were so full. I did not know how long I spend just admiring her but I soon found myself in shower trying to get the mysterious girl out of my head.

"Good morning, my friend!" Great just what I needed!

"Hey Midget." I said with venom in my voice.

"Hey that is not nice I just wanted to…"

"Yeah yeah, sorry I am not in the mood today to play your nice friend, Dwarf." I get myself in robe walk away to my "room".

"Great! Another moody day for us with Satan." I hear Kurt say but I do not care I am tired as hell and it seems like I am going to sleep next to my mysterious beauty.

Dani's POV

I have not felt this rested in long time. I feel somebody's heat behind me spooning me and I start to tense but then I again smell coconut and I know I am safe for now. I can't fall asleep again because of all the things in my mind. I think of him for a while and my parents and all the things but every time I end up with the thoughts about Santana. I remember her almost black eyes and her smile and her husky smooth voice. I inhale more of coconut and press more into her body behind me. It feels so great. And that is when I remember how wrong this is. I try to find what time it is but there is no watch around here. And that is when I start to panic. If I do not know what time it is I don't know what my chore is. I don't want to make my new owner angry I want her to like me. So I decided to get out of bed and make all my duties. I prayed to get it all done before Santana wakes up.

Firstly I went to bathroom to clean it all up. It was not so messy and it seems like my owner has more of pets like me. Then I went to kitchen and washed the dishes that the other pets left out for me to get done. While I cleaned the kitchen I found out that it is almost eleven and that meant I need to hurry and cook something for Santana and wake her up before she finds out how bad pet I am for not doing my duties on time.

I just started to do eggs when my fear came true.

"Good morning, stranger." Said Santana in kind of happy voice but I knew that that could be just play. He did this too.

"I am so sorry. I swear I'll be better next time." I tried to not cry but it is hard when you know you are going to be punished.

"Ow hey it is ok. Please do not cry. I am not angry. You did nothing wrong. There is no need to cry, baby girl." Santana said and came to me.

She whipped my tears away and I closed my eyes as she gently caressed my cheek. It almost felt like she cares about me. I tried to steel myself as I waited for the first slap. But it never came instead she hugged me. Santana wrapped her long strong arms around me and stroked my head as I cried. In few seconds I smelled something burning and I remembered the eggs.

"I am so sorry. I-I am sorry." I told her again and again while I tried to clean it all up until I felt her hand on my shoulder and I knew this is when the beating comes. But I hear Santana laughing. I look at her and she looks like she is going to fall to the ground with laughter. Her hand starts to pet my beck and I can't help but smile a little. After a while I am laughing just as much as her.

"Wow I did not laugh so much for very long time." Santana tells me.

"I am really sorry for not having your meal done and for burning it." I look at my feet.

Santana places her hand under my chin and like this early morning she makes me look into her beautiful dark brown eyes.

"It is ok. We can cook together."

"Really? You are not mad at me?" I ask in disbelieve.

"Well of course not. The only thing that bothers me is that I still do not know your name." She tells me and winks. I can feel my cheeks burning. I am again looking at my feet and I whisper. "Dani." I hear Santana chuckle and my curiosity get the best of me and I look up. And it looks like Santana gets why I did that.

"It is beautiful name, Dani. I just think you are very cute." She said my name like no one before and I get butterflies. I blush again and look down. I hear her chuckle again and I watch her finish cleaning of the eggs. I walk over to her and I try to help her as much as I can.

Santana's POV

I thought how awkward it is gonna be between us but Dani is so cool and when I saw her smile I knew I need to see that smile most of time. I put our "breakfast" on a table and start pouring some coffee in my favorite cup with "keep calm and fuck it" sign on it when I notice Dani walking away in direction of living room.

"Where are you going, Dani?"

"I-I just you are going to eat and I-I thought that I will wait for your command in living room."

I am looking at Dani and waiting for her to smile and tell me she is just kidding but inside I knew that is not going to happen. _Poor Dani when I find the asshole that did this to you I swear I am going to make him dead meat. _

"Ok so here is what is going to happen you are free to do whatever you want, Dani. There are no commands from me. And I think you are really hungry so why don't you come here and eat with me or if you want you can go have a shower and I will get you something more comfortable to wear, ok?" I think she still does not believe me with her being free to do what she wants so I think I have to play a little along.

"Ok so go to the bathroom and get started on your shower I will bring the clothes." I told her in firm but still gentle voice and she did as I said. I do not like that I have to tell her what to do but it seems like the only way for now.

Dani's POV

I do not know what to think or do now. Santana told that I am free but what does that mean? I just I do not know if I should go have a shower or to eat breakfast because I do not know what would make Santana happier. So it was better when she told me to go have a shower. I want to be the best pet she has ever had.

I am already almost done with my shower when I hear Santana.

"Your clothes are here. Do you need anything else?"

I open the curtain and I look at blushing Santana as she checks out my body. But she quickly turns around her back facing me.

"No thank you. If this is what you want me to wear then I will wear it." I tell her happily. I am so glad that she does not want me to wear those leather restrains. They really hurt my skin.

"So um yeah I am gonna leave you to it and meet me in living room. I think we can watch something while eating, ok?" She asks me.

"Ok." I tell her as I dress myself into comfy clothes.

When I came into living room our meal and drinks are already on small table and Santana is mumbling something while she looks for some cool dvds to watch. I sit on the ground and wait for Santana to finish her hunt.

"Why don't you sit on the couch?" She asks me.

"I can sit next to you?" I ask in disbelieve.

"Of course and we will cuddle after we eat our food." I am so happy I never cuddled with anybody.

"Key-key!" I say excitedly. I hear Santana chuckle at me. I can tell that she is in a good mood and so decide to try my luck and ask her something that I wanted since I was really small girl.

"Mistress, do you think we can watch something nice." I see her tense up. Maybe it was not good idea to ask her.

"Please Dani, do not call me that! I am just Santana and as I said I want you to do what you like so tell me what do you have on mind?" She smiles at me at the end of her speech and I can't help but look down in embarrassment.

I just disappointed my owner by calling her wrongly and on top of it I want something from her. I do not think I deserve anything from her now and I can blame just myself for it. I feel my eyes water and I know I am going to cry. Santana saw it too and is now sitting beside me.

"It is ok baby girl. I am not mad at you. There is no need to cry. Come on, little girl come here." She says and opens up her arms. I do not wait a minute I sit on her lap put my head on her shoulder and inhaled the scent of coconut and something typically Santana. I close my eyes and cry quietly.

"Tell me what do you want to watch? I promise I will not get mad, ok?"

I just nod and take a while to calm down.

"You really promise you will not get mad at me?" I whisper.

"Promise"

"I would like to see some Disney fairytale. Do you think we could, please. I have never seen one." I am holding Santana's shirt in my fists strongly and for a while I can't look her in the eyes but when I do I can see sympathy and little bit of sadness.

"Of course we can little girl." I really like it when Santana calls me that. I let her find the right dvd and she tells me to eat while she prepares the movie.

We are just like 5 minutes in Beauty and the Beast and I am done with my meal. I look at Santana and notice that she left half of her food.

"Go on take it if you want." She tells me and I do not know what to do. It is my owner's food but on the other hand Santana gave me permission to eat it and I did not eat in a while so I am really hungry. So I took it. In the corner of my eye I see Santana smile. Another few minutes passed and I am done eating. I look questioningly on Santana and she stops the fairytale.

"What is wrong baby girl?"

I look down and whisper. "You promised me cuddling after we eat."

Santana laughs. She changes her position so now she is half sitting half lying on the couch with her beck leaning against it. "Come here, sit between my legs." I do as she tells me. She wraps her arms around me and makes me lean into her front. Santana starts the movie. It is so comfy I could sleep again but I really like the movie. I really like Santana and I hope that she will keep me.

* * *

**So guys that is all for now. Please let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for great feedback. I love you all guys who reviewed, PMed me and followed my story. I hope there will be more of you. Enjoy another chapter of No more ;)**

**I don't own any of the characters.**

* * *

Dani's POV

I am so excited! Belle ended up with her prince and was happy ever after in nice palace. I am so happy for her. I look at Santana and she is fast asleep. Now is my time to show her that I am worth keeping.

I cleaned everything and was almost done with cooking diner when other pets came in.

"Hello there. Are you friend of Santana?" Said the girl with a high voice. I was worried she is going to wake up Santana. Isn't she worried of punishment?

"Shhh! Santana is asleep. Hi I am Dani and I hope she will keep me. I promise I will be good and I will help you a lot too. I promise."

"What do you mean keep you?" Asked the boy.

"Well you know. I really want Santana to be my new owner. So could you please tell me some tips?"

"Owner?" They both screamed.

"Shhh! Didn't you hear me? Santana is asleep!"

"I don't care if she is asleep or on her death bed! I need her to explain this all to me." Said the slightly annoying girl and went to the living room where Santana slept on the couch.

"Isn't she going to get punished for waking Santana up?" I ask the ridiculously looking boy wearing hippo brooch. He just shrugged his shoulders. It seemed like he is not so scared of waking Santana up. I am really confused right now. How can a pet be so much misbehaved? I don't know this girl much but I don't want her to be disciplined because of me. I want to tell her that I will explain everything but I am too late.

"Santana wake up, now!" This girl is crazy! She is going to be beaten so badly. And like her yelling was not enough she starts to poke Santana and shake her.

"What the hell, Barry!"

"Well well, the owner decided to wake up. How wonderful of you to grace us with your presence." Says this "Barry" girl in kind of rude way. I am waiting for a first punch.

"What the fuck are you talking about?!"

"I am sorry Santana this is my fault. I am so sorry. I just wanted Barry to tell me some tips and I got her all angry. I am sorry. I didn't want to be bad pet. I am sorry." I start crying again but this time I am all shaky because I did another mistake and there is no way that Santana wants me now.

Santana's POV

What the fuck did just happen? One moment I am having this great dream about me and Dani and the next Barry is yelling and Dani apologizing and crying.

"Come here, little girl. Please don't cry. I am not angry and you are not bad pet. And look Rachel is not angry at all. Tell us Rachel, are you angry at Dani?" I gave her one of my "agree with me or you are going to die" look and she is nodding like it is her last time.

"Of course I am not, Dani. I was just confused."

Nice safe Rachel. I came to Dani and hugged her. I stroked her hair while I whispered.

"See no one is angry with you. You are good girl. And I smell something nice. Did you cook something for us?" I try to distract her.

I feel her nod against my shoulder.

"I tried to do something nice for you. I was really happy you let me watch Belle." She whisper but I am sure Kurt and Rachel heard her.

"You know what?" I feel her shake her head. "Let's have a diner I am sure Kurt and Rachel are hungry after their day. And then we can watch another Disney movie together, ok?"

"Really?" She looks at me with huge smile on her face and I know there is no way in hell I am ever gonna tell no to her.

"Promise." Her smile gets even bigger but then she looks down and she starts to blush. I can't help but chuckle. She is so damn cute.

"What do you want, baby girl?" I whisper just for her to hear.

She looks up at me like a little puppy.

"Can we cuddle while we watch?"

"Of course we can, little girl. Now come I needs some food."

She laughs a little and runs happily towards the table where Rachel and Kurt sit.

I sit down next to Dani right opposite to Rachel who is giving me confused look. I just gave her one of "not right now" look and she just shakes her head. I know how it eats Rachel up not knowing what is happening. But she knows that this is very serious situation I am in and that is the only reason she isn't going all Diva power on my ass right now. There is something I have to give Rachel credit for and that is maturity. She from all the people I know is the most mature one and she has been since high school and now I am really thankful for that.

I looked at Dani and smiled again. This girl is so adorable. She is eating her pasta so fast that I am slightly worried that she might choke on it. She is so eager to watch another Disney fairytale and to be honest I am too. I love cuddling with Dani. She is so soft just like teddy bear and she smells nice. I don't know what exactly it is but I really like her scent.

"So Dani. Is it short for anything?" Asks Kurt.

"Danielle." Answers Dani with her mouth full of food.

"It is very beautiful name. Have you thought about what you want to watch now?" I ask her.

"Uuuu yeah yeah. I would like to see Lion King. Pretty please can we?" She says just like little kid begging for candy. And just after that I have my cute shy Dani back with her blush and eyes glued down. "Thank you. You are the first one who ever said so." I can't help myself but hug her and kiss top of her head while I stroke her beautiful hair. I need to get her to love herself. And that can be done just one way – reminding her how great and pretty she is all the time.

"You have very nice name, Dani. And your hair looks pretty and I really like your eyes. You are very beautiful Danielle and never let anyone tell you otherwise." I whisper.

She hugs me closer and buries her head in my neck. I can feel her inhale my scent. I close my eyes for a while to enjoy having her so close to me. When I open my eyes I see Rachel and Kurt looking at us with their stupid grins on their faces.

"Why don't you go and find the right dvd while I prepare some popcorn and clean the dishes up. And then I will come to cuddle with you on the couch." I tell Dani.

"Really I can just go and pick?"

"Of course you can. Make sure you have the first part of the movie."

"Yey! There is more than one Lion King? Can we watch them all? Please!"

I am glad she is not afraid of me as much as before. I love seeing her so happy. Even though the bruises and the broken lip are reminding me that I should probably ask her about what happened to her. I know that I need her to trust me completely before I do that and that needs more time.

"Yeah of course we can. I am sure that Lady Hummel and Barbra want to sing some Hakuna Matata instead of boring Broadway stuff. Am I right girls?" I look at Rachel and Kurt. They are both looking little bit pissed but then I see them look at Dani's excited face and I know they have the exact same problem as I have.

"Of course you are! We would love to watch all Lion King movies with you." They say together. And my theory has been proved right – there is no way in hell you can say no to that face of Dani's.

"Yey!" Dani is bouncing up and down with happiness.

"Ok so go and prepare the movie and we will be there in a minute." I hug Dani and let her go.

"I know you have many questions and I will tell you everything I have got." I turn around to look at Rachel and Kurt.

I take them to my room to have some more privacy.

"How exactly did you meet her? And what happened to her face?"

I told them the story about me meeting Dani which is actually all that I know about Dani. I see the hesitant looks from Rachel and Kurt. I know it is kind of crazy to take some stranger to your home but I know that Dani is the kindest person I have ever known. And it was impossible for me to just leave her because I feel this pull towards her from the first second I laid my eyes on her. There is no way in hell I am gonna leave Dani on her own.

"I know there isn't much we know about her, but guys we can't let her go out alone. I think it is obvious that she was abused since her early age. I know you want me to go to the police with her but I am not doing that before I even know what happened to her. I want to take her to the hospital tomorrow. I accidently saw her body today and I would like to make sure she is ok. She needs us guys and I am not going to abandon her like everybody else. Just look at her. That girl doesn't even know how to make her own decisions based on what she would like the most, for crying out loud. She didn't even see any of Disney movies for fucks sake!" I am trying not to yell but this makes me so angry.

"Ok but we can't just have her living in here. You know how poor our situation with money is. We can't just let her be here for free even though we would like to. And she can't work right now. She needs to recover. And what if doctors tell you that she needs some medications or operation then what? You don't have so much money, Santana this isn't like having a doll!"

I know Rachel is right but she doesn't know that I thought about all these things. I am not that irresponsible. Ok sometimes I am but this is exception.

I walk into the kitchen to get popcorn done and I am pouring some apple juice while I am answering.

"Rachel, calm your tits. I have some money saved from what my mom gave to me and I always safe some from my payment. I think for now it is going to be ok and if not I am going to take more shifts in the diner."

I see Rachel open her mouth to say something but instead of her voice I hear Kurt.

"You really like her, don't you?" He whispers. It is not meant for me to answer. It is more like a statement.

I don't know. Well I know that I like her but I am sure that Kurt meant something little different. I know that I am attracted to her and stuff but do I "really like" her?

Dani's POV

I am sitting on the couch for some time now and Santana is still preparing snack. I am not stupid I know she Rachel and Kurt wanted to talk about me in private. I still don't get their relationship. Pets should know their place. They should always obey their owner. But these two are just very very improper pets. I haven't seen the way Santana punishes her pets yet but it doesn't seem to work how it should. Rachel is rude and annoying and the boy Santana calls Lady Hummel has impolite attitude.

Some more minutes passed and I want to go check on Santana. Maybe something happened or she needs my help. On the other hand she told me to wait for her here. But earlier she said that I can do whatever I want. I am soooo confused! What should I do? Maybe I should go find out what is happing and if she needs me I'll go help and if not I'll come here to wait.

I was hiding in the kitchen listening what is happing in Santana's room. I heard Rachel talking about not having money for me to stay and she actually raised her voice at Santana. I've not heard more because they started moving towards the kitchen so I ran back to the couch.

What if Rachel is right and Santana doesn't want to waste her money at me. I need to do something to show Santana that I am worth it. Maybe she will change Rachel or Kurt for me the only thing I need to do is show her I am better than them. I can do all their work alone and I don't need to eat every day.

"Have you found the right part, little girl?" Santana asked me in kind voice that she uses just when she talks to me. She has two full bowls of what I know is popcorn. I would really like to taste it sometime but not today. Today I need to convince Santana that I am better than Rachel and the boy together.

Rachel and "Lady Hummel" prepared some blankets on the ground and laid on them. They had this wired stuffed arms around them. Santana sat just like before when we watched Beauty and the Beast. I was so happy when she hugged me closer to her and I could smell popcorn and coconut all around me. She placed one of the popcorn bowls on my lap and told Rachel to start the movie.

"You can have some popcorn if you want to. This bowl is for us and the other one for Rachel and Kurt." So Kurt is the boy's name. I would really like to taste some popcorn but I can't if I want to be with Santana. I think I should tell her how much better pet I am than Kurt and Rachel.

"No thank you. I don't need popcorn you know. I don't even need to eat every day and I can clean and cook. I don't need to sleep on bed and if you want me to I don't have to sleep at all for three days. I try to do the best I can to do everything you want me to do and I am very disciplined pet. I can…"

Santana starts to caress my cheek and smiles at me with sad look in her eyes. She takes the bowl away from my lap and places her hands on my sides to turn me to face her. I sit on her lap and I feel butterflies in my stomach.

"I know." She says and places kiss on my forehead. "I don't want you as a pet." I can feel my eyes water and I looked down. Santana places another kiss on my head. "I don't want you as a pet. I want you as a friend. Do you understand me, Dani?"

I lay my head on her shoulder and shake no. I hear The Circle of Live playing in the background but the only thing I want to hear right now is that Santana wants me.

"I mean that I want you to stay here with me and Rachel and Kurt but I don't want you to work here alone. When we are cleaning something we are doing it together. When we cook we are helping each other. Do you understand now?"

I am not sure if I understand completely. But I get that she wants me to help Rachel and Kurt and that they should help me so I nod.

"Ok we will talk about it more tomorrow. Let's just enjoy this evening and watch Lion King, ok?"

I nod again. We change our positions again. Now my head lies on Santana's lap and she is running her fingers through my hair. I love our cuddling it makes me feel so happy and safe and I have this warm feeling all over my body.

Santana's POV

The scene where Mafusa is dying and Simba crying came and I felt Dani shaking and crying in my lap. I can't help but hug her closer to me. We end up in the same position as we were when we watched Beauty and the Beast. I am kissing her temple and saying that it will be over soon.

"I don't like this fairytale." She tells me when Simba ran away from Scar.

"I don't like this part of the movie either. Wait a minute and you will smile, I promise."

She is looking on the screen again. She really smiles at the scene where one of the hyenas falls onto cactus and the other calls him cactus-butt . I am so glad she smiled I want her to enjoy this evening as much as possible.

* * *

**That's it for now. I plan on more Santana x Dani discussion in next chapter. I should have beta reader for the next chap so there shouldn't be so many mistakes. I am so sorry if you find some I really tried to find and fix them all.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So guys, chapter 3 is here and like I promised you are going to get to know more about Dani. Guest Lara wanted to know how old Dani is. So here is your answer (drumroll) Dani in my story is 18 but is soon (6.12) going to be 19 years old and if you are wondering what date it is today on my story then it is your lucky day bc I have that for you too. Today is 19****th**** of November so it is not so long until her b-day. Yey! OK back to the story. Enjoy.**

**I don't own any of the characters.**

* * *

**Dani's POV**

Lion King 3 ended I am really sleepy. I have so much on my mind. I think I should tell Tana everything, but what if she doesn't like me after she finds out I am not great pet. On the other hand I am definitely more obedient than Rachel and Kurt so maybe I have a chance.

"Come on, sweet girl. Let's get you to the bad." Said Santana in kind and gentle voice.

"Hmmmm, Santana I am sleepy." I didn't mean that as disobeying I just wanted more time in Santana's arms. I snuggled closer to her and inhaled her coconut scent.

Before I even could react Santana carried me in her arms bridal style. I locked my arms behind her neck quickly and hid my face in her neck. She was so strong and it did something funny in my stomach. I don't know why but I really wanted to kiss Santana. I never wanted to kiss someone this bad. Santana laid me gently on her bed. She kissed my forehead and whispered.

"I am going to take shower, ok?"

I just nodded my head. After a while Santana was back. I was tired but I had to tell her, right? I don't know maybe it will be better if not.

"What's wrong, little girl?" Said Santana while she lied next to me and I immediately snuggled to her and put my head on her chest. I never did that with him. I wanted him as far away from me as I could. Part of it was because I knew I am gay but mainly because of what he did to me.

Santana started to run her fingers through my hair again and I knew I had to tell her. It is not like she gave me reason not to. Santana was great owner, she didn't beat me when I did all those mistakes and she let me have popcorn. She told me she wants me as a friend but that's exactly how it started with him and I never had a friend so I don't know what Santana is expecting from me but I know I have to tell her what happened. I have to be fair to her. Maybe I could tell short version of my story, skip some parts. Nobody wants used pet and I am lucky Santana is even considering having me. I have to tell her she should know.

„I don't want to be like him, Tana."

"Like who?" Asked Santana.

"I don't want to be like my father. You know when Simba looked on the reflection in the river and saw his father. What if I am like my father too."

"You can tell me if you want to. I am here for you." It sounded so honestly. It was good to know that I am not forced to tell.

"I am from small town. My father is alcoholic and he was really abusive towards me and my mom. He was my first master. He thought me every rule I needed to serve the simples needs of the owner. When I was 10 he started to watch me while he thought I was asleep. Then he started touching me but he never went all the way.

He always told me I am too ugly to waste the money he will get for virgin.

My mom died when I was 11. She always hated me because she thought I am the reason he is beating her.

When I started high school I thought everything is going to be better, but it got even worse. It was where I met him. He told me he wants to be my friend and I thought how great is that you know? Finally someone, who will be nice to me. Someone, who will care about me. I never had a friend so I didn't know what to expect from him. It started with doing his homework and at the end he bought me from my father and became my new owner.

I was 15 years old when he first called me "pet" and told me all his rules. I was punished so many times and so hard I have never felt so much pain in my life. After a few tries to escape and repeated punishment I gave up. It was impossible for me to run away from him. You know in small town, there is no place to hide.

It was after high school when he took me here. "I am sick of that small town." He told me, but I knew better. He was afraid of people knowing. In the time we get here he trusted me to never leave him. I was his good pet. That is why I could run away from him. He let me go for new strings into my guitar - he always hated that thing - I didn't hesitate a minute and ran away as far as I could get. I prayed for someone to safe me and that's when I bumped into you."

My crying eyes met hers and I felt so much love and care from the look she was giving me. She is not like him not at all. I can believe her. She isn't going to hurt me. _She is my friend._

"I'll kill him when I find him. I'll kill him and your father, I swear! For all the things they did to you. They will feel the pain you did and much more. I am giving you my word!" Santana spoke with anger in her voice and her kind eyes changed in flames of hate. Honestly, I was scared of this Santana. I didn't want her to find the whole truth about what he did to me, how much he used me.

"No! Please Santana, please! You can't! Please!" There is no way I am letting Tana near him. He could teach her how to use me the same way my father thought him. I can't lose her. I can't lose my only friend. I can't lose someone so dear to me. I can't lose the one I truly love.

"Why couldn't I?" I saw Santana look of realization. "You are afraid I am going to be like him, aren't you? You think I am like him!"

**Santana's POV**

It hurts. Like always I am letting myself feel something and I am the one getting hurt. Fuck it! I know I am fucked up! I know I am hurting everybody else and I fucking know I am coward for hurting others instead letting be hurt! But how can anyone blame me? It fucking hurts too much!

"I-I-No, Santana please look at me, please." She turned my face gently to look in my eyes full of tears. She was crying too. It hurts seeing her like this. I don't want to make her any pain. She looked at me and it felt more like she looked in me and saw everything. It took my breath away. Meanwhile Dani studied me I did the same. Even with tears in her red eyes and puffy cheeks, she is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. _Santana you are screwed._

"No I am not at all afraid of you becoming him. I don't think you are like him. I am afraid that once you find out how to use me, you will and you will have me forever because I am never going to run away from you."

_I love you. _Her eyes screamed at me the three words I am so desperate to hear. I know she wants me to do the first step, but can I do that? I don't want to be hurt and I definitely don't want to hurt her. I know myself. I know I run away when things are getting the wrong way or when I am scared and I hurt people around me.

There is no way in hell I am going to hurt Danielle and that is why I took her face in my hands gently worried I could break her and I closed my eyes and just kissed her forehead. She let out a sob. Oh no. _Bad move Santana!_ Dani started to sob loudly and I couldn't get her to calm down.

"Shh Dani. Please don't cry. Please, my little princesa! What can I do to make it stop? Please tell me!"

"I-I want you, Tana. I want you to love me. Please I want you to love me. Could you just for a while, please? Can you love me for just a day? Please Tana, just one day that is all I want from you. Please."

She was begging me to love her? Me? I should be the one to beg her.

But can I love her? Is it good to start a relationship with Dani right now? What if I just make things worse? I looked at her, at so much beautiful, strong and kind woman who begged me, a loser to love her.

She thinks she is not good enough for me and that is hurting me, because I know she is so much better than any of people I know. She deserves so much more and yet here she is in my bad asking me if I can love her. Maybe I can change for her. Maybe this is my second chance to do things right. I am staring at her, my personal angel, and I know what the right thing to do is.

"No. I can't love you just for a day. There is no way to love you just for a day. I need to love you for much longer, Danielle. Much much longer." She looked at me disbelievingly and I smiled. She was so cute. She squeaked happily and hugged me.

"You make me so happy, Tana. Thank you."

"Don't thank me you make me happy too. I am glad you feel that way. I want to make you happy as long as you let me," I looked seriously in her eyes, "I would never intentionally hurt you, Danielle, I swear."

"I know." She leaned closer to me and I kissed her. It wasn't much passionate and it definitely wasn't about dominance, it was sweet and reassuring that everything's going to be alright and that together we can do everything. It was the best kiss I have ever receive and given.

Dani moaned against my lips and opened hers slightly. I didn't hesitate for a second. I gently held her chin with my hand and I caressed her lower back with the other. Our tongues met and I heard another moan, I didn't know if it was mine or Dani's and honestly I didn't care. _The girl of my dreams is kissing me what were you expecting – that I would go all Lima Sherlock Holmes Heights!_

It was hard but I had to end our kiss before I did something stupid.

"Hmm. Thank you. That was incredible, Tana. No one ever… I…No one…" I stopped her with light peck on her lips and cheeks and forehead then eyelids and she giggled adorably when I gave her a peck on the tip of her nose.

"I know. Now please love, we need to go to sleep I want to take you to the hospital tomorrow and do some shopping with you so it is going to be long day. I will be right next to you whole night you do not need to worry I will protect you from anyone and anything." I held her tightly against me body and kissed her again on lips. She relaxed against me and sighed happily.

"Good night, Tana."

"Good night, mi amor."

* * *

**I am so sorry, guys but I am still without beta so mistakes are all mine. Please PM me if you have any question about my story I am glad to answer all your super questions :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, so here is another chap of No more – hope you enjoy it. There has been a change of plans, so there is no hospital or shopping in this chap and it is really short one too, but there is one big drama going on in this one and Santana is finally showing how fucked up she really is.**

**I don't own any of the characters.**

* * *

**Dani****'s POV**

I woke up at five am, how I am supposed to. I haven't slept this good… well I never slept this good. Santana was so soft and comfortable that I didn't wanted to ever let go. But I had to get up to start cooking breakfast and do my chores. I should talk to Rachel and Kurt and find out all the rules and stuff Santana wants us to do. I inhaled last scent of coconut and started to get up when Santana grumbled and I fearfully stiffened in her arms.

"What are you doing up so early. It is still dark outside."

_Great, Dani! You are not up for even five minutes and you manage to do another mistake!_ I was terrified of what will Santana do.

But she just tightened her arms around me.

"Stay with me, please. I wants me some more cuddles." She whispered in my ear and I again felt the weird feeling in my stomach and relaxed into her. She hugged me even closer and I buried my face in her neck. This is great. I closed my eyes and fell back to my nightmare less sleep.

When I was woken up secondly it was by noises from the kitchen. I looked at Santana and she was still asleep with her hair spread all over the pillow and little saliva running down her chin. She was so cute I couldn't help myself but chuckle a little.

"Why are you smiling, little girl?" Santana's raspy voice was another thing I loved about her. It so makes me want to kiss her.

"You know about this and that."

"Your choice."

I didn't understand what she meant but I soon found out.

Santana tackled me down onto the bed under her and started to gently tickle me. I started laughing and begging her to stop.

"Please Santana! I can't breathe and I need to go to the bathroom, please Tana!"

"Ok, but you have to tell me what you were smiling about."

"Alright, alright. I was smiling about your cuteness."

"Hey! I am not cute! I am hot, badass and scary not cute!" Santana pouted and I had to chuckle again. _She is so adorable! _

"Don't laugh at me. I am mad at you." Santana told me in childlike voice and pouted even more. I couldn't keep it inside of me anymore and cracked up.

"Oh, honey. You are very cute and sweet and adorable and…" I was silenced by pair of velvet lips. God, I could keep doing this all day. Santana's teeth bit slightly my bottom lip and I moaned.

"I like that sound." Said Santana and kissed me again but this time more passionately.

Her tongue made its way into my mouth and I was glad I was lying because the world around me was spinning and I was shaking with excitement. My mind, body and hearth were Santana's and I really didn't care what she wants to do with it. I was so lost in our pink world with rainbows, unicorns and fairies that I didn't hear someone clear their throat. It wasn't until Santana ended our kiss that I realized Rachel was standing in Santana's room with angry expression on her face. This girl really needs to know where her place is.

"I am sorry for interruption but breakfast is ready and you need to go to the hospital and Santana we need to talk."

Santana didn't even look at Rachel. Her eyes were glued at me and my smiling face.

"Yeah, ok Rachel." She said but didn't even dare to move her finger away from me. I think she likes being close to me as much as I love being close to her.

"Now Santana!" Rachel crossed her arms and waited for Santana to move.

This can't be real Rachel can't act this way around Santana.

"Rachel I think you should be more respectful to your owner." I didn't want to cross my lines but it is better I tell her than Santana who would definitely beat her for this amount of disrespect and even though Rachel slightly deserved it I don't want to see anyone getting beat up in front of me.

"Excuse me! Who do you think I am! I don't have an owner."

_Ups, Dani you screwed up big time!_ I didn't know what to say to that. I really thought Rachel was Santana's pet. Well it is my mistake for assuming but really why Rachel would then live with Santana in one flat? Did Rachel start like me? Being friends with Santana eventually kissing each other becoming lovers and now I am here Santana has new toy to play? Well it would explain Rachel's reaction when she saw us kissing. She is jealous!

Oh God, what now? Maybe I should apologies for my misunderstanding and for taking her "lover".

I was blushing I've never been this embarrassed in my life. I looked at pissed Rachel with apologetic look but before I could say something Santana started laughing really hard. She laughed so much she actually fell of the bed and even after that she continued to laugh. I smiled a little and felt better about this situation when Santana held her tummy from laughing so hard.

"She…she thought that you… that you are… you are my pet." Santana was red from lack of oxygen and tried to breathe in as much air as possible with her enormous laughing.

"I am glad you see this so entertaining, Santana or should I say mistress? Maybe I should be on my knees in front of you"

This got Santana in new round of laughter.

"I…I…I can't please no more this is so much!" Said red Santana with no energy left to use.

"This is not funny, Santana!" Told Rachel while was Santana standing up.

"Maybe you should explain to your little pet over there…" Rachel hadn't chance to complete her sentence because Santana covered her mouth with her hand looked at her sternly and said.

"Don't you **ever **call Dani that way! Because I swear to God I will ends you and I don't care how much we know and like each other. You understand me!"

I could see the terrified look in Rachel eyes and I was scared myself. This wasn't my Tana. This person in front of me was someone completely different. The love and warmness in Santana's eyes were exchanged by coldness and hate. Rachel was nodding her head like crazy but Santana wasn't mentally present. I could see her tightening her hold on Rachel's head. I had to stop this. I placed my hand on Santana's shoulder. She quickly turned her head to look at me, that fast move scared me and I stepped back from her quickly. Santana's eyes were glued to mine and I could see the hate and coldness leave and found love and shame instead. Santana looked down in embarrassment and looked back at terrified Rachel.

"I am sorry." She said and let Rachel's head go. Rachel quickly stepped back. She looked at me and then at Santana. Then she turned and left us alone with closed curtain. I looked at Santana again. She was turn back at me her head down.

"I am sorry." She whispered. "I am sorry."

I went closer to her. I hate seeing her like that. Shameful and self-hating.

"Don't, please. Please, don't close yourself. Not when I am around, please. We both have our demons and we both are trying to forget about them and we both know that it doesn't work but maybe we can help each other out."

I stopped in front of her and tried to make eye contact. But she kept her eyes away. I reached for her shoulder but she flinched away.

"Why are you doing this? Just few minutes ago we were happy and smiling and kissing and now you can't even look at me. Why, Santana? Why don't you trust me?"

This got her attention. She looked up at me quickly.

"It is not you. You are perfect. You are everything I could ask for and more."

"Then why are you so afraid to trust me, Tana?" I looked at her eyes and through them into her soul and I could see still small Santana crying alone holding her knees close to her chest. I could see small broken girl with no one who would understand her. I knew why she had problems with trusting me but I needed her to tell me.

"Because it hurts. It hurts when people leave and I don't want you to leave, Dani, please don't leave me." Santana was crying so hard she was actually shaking. I hugged her with all my strength I had.

"I will not leave you. I promise." I whispered in her ear and she broke down. We moved back into bad where I held Santana while she cried. I was lying on my back running my fingers through Santana's long and strong hair. Santana held me by my waist and had her leg between mine her head on my chest. It was few minutes back when Santana stopped crying and we just lied together in silence trying to enjoy as much as possible before the real big storm comes.

* * *

**So that's all for now I plan on posting more tomorrow and hopefully we will visit the hospital and shopping center. Don§t worry about Rachel she is on good side and will help really much in the future. Enjoy your weekend.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So guys here is next chap I hope you'll enjoy it. I know I promised you early update which didn't happened and I am so sorry for that I just didn't have any ideas and I wrote like 20 words. Honestly guys my respect for writers is bigger every day.**

**Some Guest wanted me to use more contractions and so I promise I'll try but we have different keyboard in Czech Republic so it's easier and faster for me to write it in full forms so please be patient with me I'm sure I'll get used to it soon. **

**Lara wanted me to do Christmas special and so I started working on it. And guys you should be really excited for it because it is going to be much longer and let just say more 18+ **

**Please enjoy**

**I don't own any of characters**

* * *

Santana's POV

"I think we should go."

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about what happened few minutes ago?" Asked concerned Dani.

I quickly raised my head from her chest and Looked in her eyes. I placed my hand on her chin and stroked it with my thumb.

"I am sorry. I know I scared you but I want you to know that I would never hurt you. Never. Rachel called you my pet and that really got Snix into action. I'm sorry it got you thinking that I would or could hurt you. Because I can't. I can't hurt you even if I would be so stupid a wanted to, I can't do it because I look into your eyes and I see you."

Most people wouldn't understand me but Dani did I could see it. Her lips formed sad smile and she guided my face closer to hers. I closed my watery eyes and locked my lips onto Dani's. I wanted her to know just how much I care about her. I wanted to show her how much she means to me. So I, for the first time in my life, let Dani control the kiss and God that girl is going to be my death.

Dani sensed my submissiveness and gladly took charge. I don't know how she did it but I was under her sexy body in less than a second. Her full breasts pushed into mine and I couldn't help myself but moan. This started a fire in Dani. She pressed her left leg in between mine and bit slightly into my bottom lip and then soothed it with her tongue. I opened my mouth a little bit and let our tongues collide in our own dance. I had to do something with my hands and I knew about perfect place where to put them. Dani moaned loudly into my mouth when I grabbed her ass cheeks and pushed her completely against me. This action made me groan.

"I…think… we…should…stop…before…I do… something… you might… regret." I told Dani between our hot and passionate kiss.

"I don't care what you do to me Santana. I am yours."

I stopped kissing her and took my hands off of her. I looked at Dani.

"What's wrong?"

"You aren't mine, Dani. I don't own you. I told you I want to be your friend and if you let me something more. I want you to be happy, free and I want you to do anything and everything you want. I care for you, Dani and that's why I want you to do things you want to do. I'm not like him or your father I like you the way you are even though I don't know much about you I know that you are kind and smart and funny and I like spending time with you."

"I like you too, Santana. I am just worried that…" Dani hesitated.

"What?" I asked in gentle voice.

"I am worried that I don't know how to make choices for myself. I can't even remember the time I made them. I can't help myself but think that everything I do is mistake and I am waiting for you to punish me or scream at me or even worse I expect you to kick me out of your loft. I can't help it, it's in me. Even when I'm telling myself that it's you and you would never hurt me there is always this voice inside my head telling me to expect you to punish me. I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"I'm sorry because you are doing so much for me and I am nothing but just this big burden bringing you nothing else than another problems and I can't even do something so easy like acting freely. Something I wanted since I can remember. I am sorry to disappoint you." Dani was on the verge of tears when I took her face in my hands and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Never call yourself nothing or burden. You could never be burden to me. And like you said we both have our problems and you are definitely helping me with mine and for that I thank you. I could never be disappointed in you. You think that making decisions and acting freely is easy, but it is not. I know many people who would love to have somebody choosing for them what to do, hell sometimes I would like someone to tell what the fuck I should do. And I am used to doing it, you aren't so it's understandable that it's hard for you to do it. You just need time and practice maybe some professional help."

"Yeah maybe you're right I just need some time, but I won't let you pay for some help if there is something I can do by myself it's this."

"Ok. Now, little girl, I believe we need to go get something to eat and then we should get going. I need to be sure you are ok."

I stood up and took Dani's hand in mine. With our finger intertwined and smiles on our faces we walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning girls." Kurt greeted us with my special "close your mouth when you're talking with me" mug with coffee in it in his hand. I nodded at him and sighed happily after taking sip of this black gold.

"I'm sorry Dani but I didn't know what you prefer so please tell me are you coffee lover like our Satan or can you enjoy and appreciate a good cup of tea?"

"I don't know. I never had coffee or tea. I always drank water." Dani looked at me with strong and kind of proud look I didn't understand at first. "Can I try both?" She asked and I knew. I was so proud that I had to go and hug her close to my body. As I did I had to kiss her. What started like light and small kiss changed into hot and passionate tongue dance. Poor Kurt had to turn his beck on us because we didn't stop even after his not so quiet coughing. With even bigger smiles on our faces we pulled apart.

"I'm so proud of you, little girl." I whispered in her ear.

I wanted to find Rachel and apologize again but I could see her.

"She is out already. She needed to do some things before we head back to Lima."

Yeah I totally forgot that Rach and Kurt are going home for Thanksgiving this Friday evening. They wanted me to go too but why should I there is no one waiting for me in fucking Lima, Ohio. I'm glad I got out of there.

"Yeah well we should go too." I looked across table at Dani with her mouth full of Kurt's delicious chocolate chip pancakes. Her mug with coffee was full meanwhile her cup of tea almost gone. I guess Kurt's having someone to teach about "the art of pure tea" how he calls it. I chuckled at that thought. I could see Kurt happily blabbing about everything he knows about tea and Dani excitedly nodding her head and jumping around him all happy to learn something new with her new friend. _Please if there is anyone up there let her have it. You have me for your sick jokes._

"Dhefinithely lhet me jhust fhinish these." Said Dani with her mouth full.

Dani's POV

"I don't care. You'll find us some freaking doctor to do check up on my friend or you'll find out who is Snix." We arrived into the hospital about five minutes ago and Santana was already screaming at the nurse who was really rude toward me. I don't like Santana acting all angry but I kind of like it when it is to protect me.

The nurse was really scared of young latina and called doctor Williams.

In less than minute there was young blond and I should say very sexy blond standing in front of me and Santana.

"Hi I'm doctor Lucy Williams. Which one of you needs me?"

Yeah ok. Is she blind? I'm here the one with broken lip and almost healed bruise on my left eye and she asks who needs help. Well maybe if you took your stupid blue eyes off my girlfriend you wouldn't need to ask! Bitch! _Whoa easy there, tiger. Where is this anger coming from? And seriously "girlfriend" you don't know if Santana wants to be your girlfriend, well you kind of know but you didn't directly talked about it, so Dani please slow down._

"Hello doctor. I'm Santana Lopez. Let me tell you it's hard to get doctor around here. And that would be my friend here. I need to be sure she is ok."

"It's pleasure to meet you, Santana." Said Lucy Bitch Williams with bow and light kiss on Santana's hand. What the fuck! Who does that! I'm gonna show you pleasure you fake blond with stupid smile. Santana is mine to flirt with. Just watch and learn. Watch and learn.

* * *

**I know guys, but I have to end it here. There is more juicy stuff going on in next one and I wanted it to be all together in one chapter so please review or PM me your nosey questions I'm always happy to answer them. Mistakes are all mine.**


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own any of the characters.

Enjoy!

* * *

Dani's POV

This ugly blonde is really getting on my nerves. Firstly she kisses Santana's hand then she opens door just for her and let them fall on me. Secondly she's eye flirting with my Tana like all the freaking time and she touches her every fucking time she gets chance. And thirdly she stares at her ass like all the time she can with her shitty blue eyes. They are like in no way sexy or kind. _Please Santana don't tell me you like her or her stupid eyes more than me._

We have been here already for like two hours. And they've done x-rays of my body. Some internal crap and other thing I can't even pronounce.

"Tana, could you please hold my hand. I'm scared." I told her when I lied down on the hospital bed for like fifth time this day.

"Sure Dani." Santana was whole time beside me and she quickly took my hand in hers. I gave the doctor satisfied grin. _Now you know who's the winner, bitch. Santana is mine, go find someone else._

Santana's POV

I'm pretty sure this doctor is flirting with me. No let me correct that – I know she is flirting with me. She fucking kissed my hand for fuck sakes! Who the fuck does that! And she doesn't care about Dani - THE PATIENT, for crying out loud! She should start doing something or she is going to meet Snix.

Doctor Williams had always smile on her face but I could see it fading away every second she spend watching Dani's body. _Santana you idiot! How could you not check her before? She could have some serious injuries, you cretin! No you have to think just about how pretty she is and how good it feels to be around her, selfish bitch that's really everything you are. Everybody told you so and it's true, like every other thing they said. You are heartless, selfish, self-centered, mean, aggressive, arrogant, grumpy and cruel bitch._

I tighten my hand around Dani's as some sort of apologize.

"What is it, doctor?" I asked. She looked at me with horrified expression.

"Can I talk to you alone, please?" Ok this is serious. Santana if there is something that you could help with earlier you will never forgive yourself.

I looked at Dani, kissed her hand and with last little smile and squeeze I left the room with Lucy behind me.

"So, what's wrong, doc?"

"She many scars some newer than others, but they look like she had been abused since early age. And other things that confirm this are her x-rays. She has many home healed fractures. They were healed acceptably so we don't have to operate, but I should report this, Santana. This friend of yours has been physically abused for many years and it stopped just recently. It looks like it stopped three days ago. This is serious. We have to run more test on her to be sure she doesn't have anything wrong with brain and some other things, but it's expensive. Is there anyone who could pay for this or someone who will take responsibility for payment?" She told me all those things and my heart was beating so fast and everything around me was dim. I knew about Dani's past, well the hard part of it, but now it all became real. All I could think about is how bad friend I am. How bad person I am. If there's anything I can do for Dani it's paying for her treatment and I don't care about the price even if would mean working my whole life just to get it paid.

"I'm taking expenditure responsibility." I told without doubt and looked in her eyes.

"But Santana I don't think that's good idea."

"Listen here doc, the girl in the room behind you has no one but me. And I don't have anyone but her. I know her for like a day, but I will do everything in my power to make her happy and safe. You do your job and make her healthy no matter how much it costs and I'll do my job to keep her happy and safe. Understood?" I waited for her to nod.

"Ok. Now, there's no need to report this, because Dani's not telling anything. Believe me that I would love to see that mother fucker behind bars or even better lying on the ground in his own blood. But that's not happing right now. Firstly she needs to heal and then believe me I will take care of it." I could see chills running down Lucy's body. _I'm cold and heartless bitch so I'll take care of him my way._

Dani's POV

I could see the change in Lucy freaking Williams when they walked back in the room. She wasn't looking at Tana's ass anymore. _Ha, bitch, looks like you know now where you belong._ I wanted to smile but I saw the look on Santana's face and I knew there's something serious going on.

"What's wrong, babe?" I walked to Santana and took her hand in mine. She looked surprised by the nickname, but after second smiled at me.

"Nothing, little girl, we just talked with Lucy" I hate when she tells her name "that you need more tests, but it should take just hour top and then we can go shopping, ok?"

"Arrr I don't want more test. Please Tana, we won't even have to go shopping, Sani, just don't make me have another tests, please. I'll be good." I was really ready to cry. I was so tired of this hospital. I just wanted fresh air, no I needed fresh air. I could feel my lungs not having enough oxygen and my heart speeded up.

"Honey, please take deep breaths you are having panic attack." Well I tried but I couldn't. I couldn't breathe. Help me please Sani. I closed my eyes. "Look at me, baby girl. Look me in the eyes." I did as she told me and I as soon as I did it I felt soothed by her chocolate eyes. Eyes that I loved so much. "Just breathe with me. In and out. In and out." Her calm beautiful voice guided me through it and I started breathing on my own again.

"Thank you." I told her. She was my light in this darkness around me. I know that now she knows about my scars and all the other ugly things about, in and on me and it scares me, because I know my fairytale is going to end soon and it's not going to be "happy ever after" ending.

* * *

I will post another chap tomorrow, guys.


	7. Chapter 7

Wow over one hundred followers! Thank you so much, guys. You are all so great. Ok, so back to the story. I am planning on doing Christmas special so this upgrade is shorter than the others. Enjoy and review!

I don't own any of the characters

* * *

Santana's POV

It was really hard to make Dani change her mind and get all the important tests. At the end everything was good. Well in Dani's world it was good. I had cried for over than ten minutes when I saw all the x-rays. Dani went to the toilets while I walked to pay for the tests. I looked over the paper and saw that I have to pay just little over two hundred dollars. _Well that's strange. I'm sure it costs more than this._

"I'm sure you'll need the money for something else. Let me help you with this payment." Told me Lucy from somewhere behind me. I turned around to look at her. I couldn't believe my ears. Did this stranger just pay for my, well Dani's, tests? She came towards me. Like really close to me. So close I could feel her hot breath on my lips and smell her orange scent around me.

"I know you would never let anyone pay something for you so I left you the payment for the checkup." She soothed my chin with her cold yet smooth palm and even when I didn't want to I slightly closed my eyes. I felt her getting closer and I opened them again. I watched her sexy blue eyes and felt them pull me more into the blond doctor.

"When you are in trouble and you need my help, you know where to find me." She whispered and kissed me very passionately. Her lips were so hot and gentle. I was at her mercy and that sent chills down my body. I felt her smile at my shivers and I knew this girl is queen here. She ended our kiss gave me a little peck on my lips to show me who's the dominant here. I can't wait to get out of here. I just want my sweet, innocent Dani not this hungry dragon. I stepped away from her and without the word I turned to the table. I put the money on it and went outside to wait for Dani.

It didn't take long for her to show up.

"Hey I thought you are going to wait inside, it's cold out here." She gave me a light peck on my lips and I was so happy to taste her and smell her scent around me. I wanted to forget what happened in the hospital I wanted to go home and wrap my arms around Dani and kiss her temple. Listen to her talking about anything she enjoys. I just wanted to be with her. I took Dani in my arms at this thought and hugged her close to me.

"Not that I don't enjoy this, but are we going for that ice-cream you promised me." Told me Dani in her cute child voice.

"Aww did just ice-cream won against my super hug?" I had hurt face on, but it faded quickly when I heard Dani giggle. God, I love that sound.

"No, baby, of course it didn't. I love your hugs more than anything." She pecked my lips again and my smile was on full speed. "Stop grinning like you won the World War III." Dani giggled again.

"Well but it is pretty close. I have won against ice-cream, little girl that is big."

"You're so silly, Tana. Come on I wants my ice-cream and you promised me some shopping." She took my hand and dragged me away from the hospital.

"Ok, ok I'm coming, women you are going to be my death. Slow down I'm not so young anymore!" I yelled at Dani, because she started running towards the shopping center like it was gate into another world, but she still had my hand in strong grip. If I was a few pounds lighter I'm sure I would be flying behind her like kite.

We arrived into my favorite ice-cream shop and I saw Dani's eyes go wide when she so how much types of ice-cream they had here. Like seriously, it had to be over twenty kinds of it. Dani looked at me and I expected her to ask me what she can get. I think she wanted to do so, but stopped herself and smiled at me. She turned back to the girl with ice-cream pictures all over her uniform.

"I would like chocolate, coconut and forest fruit, please."

I was so happy to see Dani progress so quickly. She's so awesome. I'm sure once she's all better she's going to leave me. What would such great person do with someone so fucked up like me?

I ordered vanilla, _I know how funny, _and hazel nut and went to sit to the table Dani picked for us.

* * *

Ok guys, that's all for now. I know it's not much but the next one is going to be better. I know most of you don't like Lucy Williams, but she will come back. Love you all and thanks so much for support.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, with the Christmas coming I have a lot on my plate, but I was determined to do this week's update. So, I wanted to do this one more funny and happy, but it kind of went the other way, **_**but**_**there are definitely sweet moments and I hope the ending is little funny so please R&R and most importantly **_**enjoy**_**.**

**I don't own any of the characters.**

* * *

**Santana's POV**

We've sat here for few minutes in complete silence, just enjoying ours ice-creams. I heard Dani moan at one point and it was such fucking turn on. I just can't help it! Everything my sweet Dani does is sooooo sexy, that I feel like I'm in constant swimming pool down there. Really she has ruined so many of my sexy panties in just like a one freaking day.

"Why are you pouting, babe?" Dani asked me curiously. _Did I just fucking pout over my ruined panties? _"Did you pick wrong flavor?" She asked and she reached out with her spoon across the table to taste it. Of course when she did that I had a complete view of her cleavage. Then she fucking had to moan loudly again and suck on the spoon a bit, so her cheeks hollowed a little, and then of course she had to lick it. _Why am I so fucking tortured? _

"There's no way I picked a wrong flavor." I told her while looking at her nice, big, soft-looking, inviting boobs. _God, I needs to get my mack on! _

"Santana my eyes are up here." Dani giggled and sat down. Like very slowly sat down. Of course when she did that her breasts were lifted by the table. _Aww lucky table, you don't even know how jealous I'm of you._ I heard Dani giggle again. "Honey, you are drooling."

"I'm not." I acted offended, but I still had to make sure. So I touched my mouth and nothing. I just heard Dani laugh really hard. Even though, I was a little pissed off before, now I had to smile too. She is just so damn cute. And it was official another panties were kill, because of this beautiful girl.

After our laughter died down we sat in comfortable silence again.

"I'm sorry, but I realized that your b-day is really close and I wanted to know if you ahm, if you wanted to invite someone, anyone, I will even do research to find them." I was really praying for her to tell me that she has someone, somewhere anywhere. I was determined to find them even if they lived in some freaking shithole country like Czech Republic or something like that.

"Well, I don't know what for? And still I don't have anyone just you, Tana." She said in little voice. I wanted to slap myself for bringing her back to the "dark place".

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I wanted to keep this day happy one and I ruined it." I couldn't look into her eyes.

"Baby, you didn't do anything wrong." She told me and took my hand. She played with my fingers and smiled sweetly. She is so gorgeous.

"I like it when you call me that." I told her and joined her in the game.

"So, what should I invite someone for?" She asked me happily.

"Well for your party silly. You're going to be nineteen, my little girl." I took her hand and placed a kiss on her palm.

"You're right I totally forgot about my b-day. I didn't even realize."

"How could you forget? Or no please don't answer me. Let me guess, you never did have party or some kind of celebration of your birthday. I hate him and your parents so much."

"Please don't. I want to forget them. I don't want them in my life and that means you have to let it go too."

"I don't think I am able to do that, but I can never mention that again. I promise." I kissed her hand again and held it still in front of my face. "I can't just forget someone who hurt you so much and I totes can't forgive them." I kissed her hand over and over again. I have so many feelings for her and they all came together right now.

Dani reached over the table and stroked my cheek. I looked at her then closed my eyes and leaned into her touch.

"You're incredible, Santana. I feel like you could never lie to me. I feel so safe around you."

When she told me that I could never lie to her I felt guilty as hell. This girl thinks so much about me and it's all lie. I'm not good person and I know it but I will try to be the best I can for Dani.

"I ahm I think there are some lies about me that you believe are truth." I looked at her confused eyes and continued. "I don't own the loft and Rachel and Kurt are my friends, they were the first there, I just came in one day and told them that I'm staying. And then there's this moment in the hospital."

**Dani's POV**

The moment in the hospital? What the hell! What happened in the hospital?

"What the hell happened in the hospital, Santana." Now I was really pissed, because there is just one thing that could happen in the hospital and I'm sure, that I know with whom the thing happened.

"Well when I went to pay the check I found out that's not the cost it should be. And then she was behind me so I turned and she was so close to me. She told me that I should save the money for another time and that she left just the checkup. And then, and then she, she was so close Dani and her eyes were on me and it was bad Dani. I just thought of you the whole time and how much I want you there instead of her. And I tried Dani, I tried not to do that, but she is so dominant and cold. And I wanted you, but she had me and I just had to, I didn't know what to do I wasn't there with her. And I…I…"

"Shh. I understand." I was sad and disappointed in my Tana, but I could understand why she fell for the blond doctor. She was smart, drop dead gorgeous and wealthy. I know I can't be enough for my Tana, but I thought she would stay with me for more than one day. She told me one day wasn't enough for her. She told me she wanted me for more than one day. She lied to me. My Tana lied to me. I knew I was going to cry and hard, but when I pictured Lucy kissing my Tana. When I pictured Lucy dominating my sweet and beautiful Tana I knew I'm going to puke.

I ran as fast as I could. Fortunately the toilets were right next to the ice-cream shop.

I was bending over the toilet bowl and I think I puked my entire organs out. I felt someone's hand on my beck and I knew who hand it was. Santana held my hair and waited until I was done.

I washed my face and tried to rinse out the awful taste out of my mouth.

"I thought you would need this." I looked up at Santana who was holding cup of coke. She nodded her hand towards the cup and I took it from her with my shaky hands.

"Thanks." My throat hurt like fuck and the bubbles from the coke didn't help it at all, but the taste was gone. I saw some movement and I looked in front of me. Santana was giving me honey in little plastic box.

"That's for the throat."

I gladly took it from her and gave her the now empty cup back.

"Where did you find honey in here?" I asked her while I tried to pour as much as possible honey into my mouth.

"At the ice-cream shop. When Snixx wants something, Snixx gets it."

She told me like it wasn't big deal, but for me it was everything, because Santana could just shrug her shoulders and leave me here, but instead here she was, giving me honey for which she had to make herself look like crazy woman in her favorite ice-cream shop. Her days here are gone forever. I chuckle slightly at this thought, because I knew what Santana would answer me. I can literally hear her say "well I don't give a fuck".

Santana looked me in the eyes and I could see the love, passion and regret in hers.

"I thought of you, you know. You are the one I wanted there. I wanted your lips on mine not hers. I was that person once, you know, the person that doesn't give a fuck. Until one important person came into my life and she was the one who changed me. I thought it could be forever. High school dreams. It didn't last. She dumped me for this ugly guy. And I went back to not giving a fuck. And then you came into my life and everything changed again. And I know that I'll never go back again, because this time it's you who came. It's you, my savior, my personal angel who came like a miracle to me and I know that miracles happen to you just once in your life and I'm sure you are my miracle, because you are my dream. Every time I look at you I am looking up, because you are my sun and I'm just this little planet circling around you. And I can't go to some other sun because the gravitation is bringing me closer to you and everything I want is to be surrounded and filled by your brightness. You're everything to me. Without you, I can't exist. Without you, I don't want to exist, because without you the only thing left is darkness."

I was crying and smiling, because I could see the truth in my Tana's eyes and the love she has for me. I hugged her very tightly against me. I wanted to say something to her, but someone beat me at it. It was some woman around mid-thirties, who had to come out of one of the toilets.

"Well that was beautiful, girls. But I'm standing here for like five minutes, I need to wash my hands and my husband is waiting for me outside. So could you please just make out anywhere else just not in front of the sink?"

* * *

**Ok guys, I have to end it here, but next time is Christmas special so the next should be like super long and super cute and super sweet and just super awesome, I hope. So till then, bye.**


	9. Christmas special

**Hey guys, so for the ones who don't know I just wanted to tell you guys the reason I'm posting this chap on the 24****th**** of December. In my country (Czech Republic) we celebrate the Christmas on 24****th****. We can't eat whole day, we have to wait for big dinner which is around 6 PM. Not many families comply with this custom, but we do. And after dinner we usually go out search for Jesus (we get our presents from Him not Santa) and when we get back home there are presents waiting for us under the tree. We unwrap them and play with them until it's too late and we have to go to sleep. So that's how we celebrate our Christmas. So, this is my present for you. I hope you'll like it. R&R. Enjoy.**

**I don't own any of the characters.**

* * *

**Santana's POV**

"Go home, Grace. I can take it from here, tomorrow is Christmas Eve and you need to wrap the gifts and prepare. Tell William and Catherin, auntie Tana loves them." I told my only coworker and boss Grace. She has two beautiful kids. She owns this little shop and even though she didn't need me as employee, she took me as one.

Working in music shop was not my dream but it's the closest I could get to the music here in New York City. I'm working here for a year and half now and I can't say I'm sad but I can't even say that I'm happy. After Lucy cheated on me, again should I say, and I kicked her out of my apartment, my world just faded out.

"You are my savior! I wanted to ask you to take my shift but I thought that you have some plans for the day before Christmas Eve. You are so young after all; you should be partying with friends."

"Grace, of course you could ask me. You have kids for God's sake it's more important to have all prepared for them than partying."

"Ok. Ok. I'm going. Thanks. Bye, see you next year. Ha ha you get it, next year!"

Yeah Grace is great, but sometimes I don't get her sense of humor.

"Yeah yeah, Grace I get it. See you next year."

It was about hour since Grace left I was dying of boredom. I put my head on the counter in front of me and closed my eyes. After few minutes the ring on the door rang to announce a customer. I looked toward the door while straitening my pose.

It was beautiful blond girl around my age. She had tattoos on her hands one that I could recognize as a Christian cross. I was sure she wasn't blonde by nature but God did she look hot. She looked around a little and it looked like she wanted to turn around and go away. I couldn't let that happen.

"Can I help you, miss?" Please say yes. Please. Please. Please.

"Well, to be honest I wanted to leave, cos I don't think there's anything for me but now that I see you maybe I was wrong."

I wasn't sure if she really was flirting with me or not, so I rather decided to go help her choose whatever she wanted. This is my job I don't want to lose it.

"Well, miss what are you looking for?"

"Well, I was looking for a new guitar and some cool headphones, but I don't know what I was thinking. I'm sure this little shop has just some basic things, right?"

"Well I don't think so. Sometimes you find the best things in the little shops; they can't afford to buy crap only the good stuff. "

"Well I can surly see the best stuff in front of me." She smirked at me. This girl knows how to get on my nerves. She walks in here like she's the queen of the world and tells me that this shop is shitty. She can be hot as fuck but I won't ask her out. _There's no way, Santana!_

I walked over where the headphones were and searched for the best ones. I was glad to hide my face away from the sexy blond so she couldn't see my blushing face. _What?! It's been a while for me to hear some compliments. And even though she's little too cocky she knows how to make me nervous._

"Yeah, well, ehm, ok I suggest these, the bass sound is perfect and it looks cool. There is 5mm connector in the set as bonus." I told her and turned around with the box in my hands. What I didn't expect was her standing right behind me, so when I turned I could feel her mint breath on my lips. I nervously gulped and tried really hard not to kiss her. I looked into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes and the only thing existing was her and me.

My knees went weak when her velvet lips touched mine. I could hear the box hit the ground but I didn't care. The only important thing right now was her kissing me. The only thing keeping me still alive was her lips on mine. The building could be set on fire, the world itself could be ending but I could care less as long as her lips were on mine, I knew I'm alright.

I ran my tongue across her lower lip, begging her for entrance which she almost immediately granted. I moaned when her tongue danced with mine in perfect rhythm.

I placed my hand on the back of her neck and the other on her hip, leading her behind the counter where the "employees only" room is. I pushed her against the closet door and kissed my way down her body, stopping for some time at her pulse point. I tore her clothes away as I tasted her body.

"God, what's your name. I can't have sex with someone without knowing their name." The hot blond asked me and I had to chuckle.

"It's Santana, pleasure to meet you." I answered her as I finally saw her treasure. And what a fucking sweet treasure was it. I started by kissing her left thigh towards the top, skipping the most pleasurable place of course and continuing down on her right one. I was amused by the blonds moaning and her lost ability to speak.

"Yeah, um def… definitely pl… pleasure. I… I'm Dan… oh God, Dani. I'm Dani."

I licked her clit for few minutes and it was driving Dani crazy. I teased her opening with my fingers and pushed one of them easily inside her while I sucked on her clit.

"Fuck, fuck, fuckitty fuck, Santana, God you're good in this."

Dani started banging her head to the door when I grabbed her boob with my free hand and lightly rolled her nipple between my thumb and index finger until it was hard as rock and then did the same with the other one. Dani was moaning mess. She was so fucking wet I had her juices running down my face and neck and at the end even boobs. She was everywhere and I was fucking loving it. Her scent, taste and sound were filling me, waking me and making me feel alive again.

It didn't take long for Dani to come with loud scream of my name. I could feel her sliding down so I held her hips more strongly and kissed my way back up her body. I kissed and licked her neck while I waited for her to come back to reality. After few second of kissing I bit her neck and then sucked really hard so I could be sure she would have hickey for three days at least.

"Hmm, wow it has been really long time since someone made me come so hard. Just give me a minute, babe and I will reciprocate."

I was really turned on and God I wasn't this wet, well I've never been this wet in my life, but when she said it, it all reminded me Lucy and how she cheated on me with different girl every fucking day and I just couldn't go there. Not with just some "one-time thing" girl.

"It's ok, sweet girl. You don't have to."

"Hm but I really want to." She told me in that cocky voice of hers while she started kissing my neck which was still covered with her juices. To be honest I didn't like it when she acted like this. I'm the one who's bit cocky and flirtatious and well this types of things and I just didn't like when someone was using it on me.

"Yeah, well but I don't have time for that, sorry. I have to go back to work and I 'm sure you have something to do too." I told her kind of strictly. I didn't like talking with her this way, she was really beautiful and sweet when I went down on her, but after that it's like her whole personality changes and there's this other girl with this personality which really turns me off.

"You can have my t-shirt since I ruined yours. It's in that little closet in the right corner." I walked away to the sink to wash my face and neck.

When she came out of the room there was really embarrassing silence. She bought the headphones and with one awkward bye she was gone.

"Well, that went well."

"Come one, Santana. It's been like two weeks since you and Lucy broke up and I bet she is fucking someone right now. You have to move on." My annoying friend Rachel is trying to get me into this Christmas Eve party with some awesome DJ and I'm still refusing to go. She thinks it's because Lucy but to be honest I moved on. I'm moved on since yesterday. Since I met Dani. The sweet hot and wet Dani. I can't get her out of my mind.

"Come on, Santana. Maybe there's someone special at the party waiting just for you."

Maybe she's partly right. Maybe I need to find some one night stand to forget my one-time thing with Dani.

**Dani's POV**

The club is crowded, the air is stale and I'm in my element. Being DJ was my dream since I was four. I love to watch people dancing and drinking. It's fun being the one down there but seeing the people clubbing from my view is just magical.

I look around the place and see some really hot red head dancing, well more like pressing her sexy body in rhythm, against some other girl. I wanted to look away when the other girl turned around. Santana. I couldn't take my eyes of off her. She is so beautiful, like always. I see her telling something to the red head and walking away to sit at the bar. I couldn't help myself but to feel happiness run through my body, when I saw her being there all alone. Maybe I have some chance with her after all. Maybe I didn't seem strong enough for her, maybe I should be flirting more with her to show her.

I took a break to go to speak with Santana. As I approached her my legs and hands started to shake, so I was glad there was empty bar stool next to her.

"Hi there, sweet cheeks."

She looked at me and sighed unhappily. _Wrong move, damn Dani. Maybe she's not into you, God of course she's not into you. Look at you and look at her._

"Ok, so I was really trying to be nice yesterday but now I really have to tell you. I DON'T LIKE COCKY PEOPLE. I'm the one who's flirtatious and little cocky in relationship and to be honest I thought I will just came here find some one night stand but that Santana is gone. I'm not looking for one. So just fuck off and let me get drunk, because my life sucks."

"Wait so you don't like me flirting with you?" I'm little bit confused, because Santana is a bit drunk but if I understand her right then maybe I have a big chance and maybe I won't even have to play I'm someone I'm not.

"No, that's not. That's not what I meant. I liked it when you flirted with me but then it was too much for my liking. I really liked the sweet side of you when I was eating you out and you were moaning my name but after that you went back to being so damn cocky and that's such fucking turn off for me."

Santana babbled on but I was just so damn happy. I didn't even realize that I placed my palm on Santana's chin and turn her head so she was facing me.

"That's awesome." I said and kissed her passionately on her lips.

The kiss was great, hot and just everything it should be and we were both out of breath when it ended.

"I'm really drunk and really confused."

I had to chuckle at Santana's comment. She still had her eyes closed and had dreamy expression on her face. I had to peck her lips.

"I'm just so happy, Santi. You don't even know how happy you made me with your speech."

"But that was meant for you to go away not kiss me. I has headache."

I smiled. She is so perfect and sweet and funny even when she is drunk.

"Every girlfriend I had wanted me to be the strong one, the one who does the first step and that's not really me. When I saw you yesterday I thought the only way to get you was to be this person. Person I'm not. And now when you told me that you want girl who's like the real me, it just made me so happy."

"Wow crappy girlfriends you had there. I know how that feels. So why didn't you find someone who wants you for who you are?"

"With job like mine you don't have time to just go to find someone to date. You have to deal with what you get."

"You are like famous or something like that?"

"Well if being the second best DJ in the world is being famous or something like that then yes, I'm."

"Wow. So who's the best?"

"You're kidding me right. How many shots had you?"

"I don't know something between five and fifteen?"

"What the hell! Santana! Come on we are getting you home."

I told the barman if he could tell the manager that I'm going home and he nodded at me. We were almost out when someone yelled at Santana.

"Hey where are you taking her?" Asked me some small brunette girl.

"Hey I'm…"

"OMG you are Dani Spencer. OMG Dani Spencer is taking drunken Santana home. How come you're taking drunken Santana home, God that girl has some serious flirting skill."

I had to laugh at this strange girl she was blabbing on and on and on without even taking time to breathe.

"Hey slow down. Yeah I'm taking Santana with me for the night but I'll get her back home first thing in the morning."

"Yeah well ok, I don't care you can keep her." And with that she walked away. Strange.

**Santana's POV**

God my head hurts. Wow since when I have this comfortable bed and since when it smells so nice in my room. I opened my eyes and found out I'm not in my room neither am I in our loft. _Ok don't freak out, Santana._ I looked down and there was pile of blond hair on my torso. Suddenly all the memories of last night came back to me. Wow did that really happened. Do I really have a chance to date this beautiful girl?

"You are thing to hard."

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's ok I was half awake. I was just enjoying the company."

"Well I'm sure the company sucks." I could feel Dani chuckle at that.

"Nah it's not that bad."

"So was last night real or did I just dreamed it all."

"Well if by that you mean us kissing and explaining everything then yes, it was real." She lifted her head and looked me in the eyes for some seconds and then kissed my lovingly on my lips.

"You taste like tequila and lemon."

"Sorry, I'm never drinking again it's not worth it."

"Really, well let's see how long will it last. So you are not into one night stands anymore?"

I knew where she was going and to be honest I hoped we will get there.

"Yeah I have this beautiful girl in my mind since I first saw her and I can't imagine having just one "night" with her."

"Well that's good, because I feel the same way."

"Oh wait you like Carla too. Damn, well it looks like we… ouch!" Dani hit me hard in my shoulder and acted hurt.

"What was that for?"

"Oh you know what that was for and now shut up and kiss me."

"Yes milady."

After few days spend with Dani she found out I'm very good singer and she helped me to get known. We said our first I love you's on the New Year and about seven months on that, after Dani's got some music awards and I got my first album out, she said yes to my marriage proposal and made the happiest woman on the planet. Two years on that I'm world known singer and Dani's become the best DJ in the world (well that's what the magazines wrote). Dani gave me two beautiful kids. Little Troy David and Janet Maria Spencer-Lopez are the best gifts my love could've ever given to me.

* * *

I woke up with Dani's head on my chest with huge grin on my face. I dreamed about Dani every time I closed my eyes but this time she was not broken. This time she was famous and she helped me. And this time I felt that no matter what, Dani and I are going to be together forever.

* * *

**Our Christmas day is over here in Czech Republic and I've got this cute PJ's with kittens kissing each other and of course new pair of socks with flowers on them from my grannie. I wish you all very merry Christmas and happy New Year. I don't know when the next update will be hopefully on the 4****th**** of January 2014! OMG I just got used to writing 2013 and now I'll have to get used to 2014, great. So I hope you enjoyed this wasn't easy chap for me to write but I just had this idea and I had to get it down.**


End file.
